No More Tears
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Isabella Goes to live with her God parents for awhile after her parents are murdered. She finds, the mother she never had but always wanted, Three brothers that actually let her have a life, and a true love thatshe never knew she wanted. OOC,Please Review
1. The FBI is Easier

**Point of view* **_**Bella**_

**Lemon* **_**Nope**_

**Author's Note* **_**This story is a story I wrote a long time ago but I never put it up. I know its not a Em/ B story but give it a chance. It has all your favorites in it. If you can't live with out it being a Em/ B story I could change it so be sure to let me know what you think. This whole story is already written out, I'm just changing a few things on it. I hope you like it!!**_

The F.B.I IS EASYIER

"_EDWARD GET OFF ME!!!!!"_ I screamed trying to hold back my amusement. I know I would be able to get him

off me but he had his knees pressing into my shoulders_. _

_"What the fuck did u say to her!"_ he growled out at me in

in between slapping my face_._

_" Nothing she didn't already know! She is a WHORE Edward." _I was holding my laughter in, he was already pissed as it was that would just send him over the edge. I squinted my eyes to prepare for a hard slap when I felt his weight lifted off me, I looked up to see Jasper throw him against the wall. Jasper was two years older then Edward but not as built as him. when it came to me that didn't matter, he became the fucking incredible hulk! I seen him take down guys three times his side before. Jasper was very protective over me. One time a teacher of mine was giving me a hard time, so when I told Jasper him and his friends got him back by going in one day after school pouring dirt and water on the tables. They made him clean it up, I herd some other things happened, long story short the ass hole teacher of mine quite.

_"Eddie Boo" _I sighed and gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could manage. _" she wasn't good enough for you, she was nasty looking, plus she had horrible taste in clothes!" _

_"Oh god Lisa! what do you do? Run a fucking back ground check on every bitch I talk to? It's easier to get into the fucking F.B.I then past you! And stop calling me that pussy ass name!"_ Jasper was holding him back trying not to lose his footing as he laughed at us. Edward stared at me a minute longer. Then we both broke out in to a fit of laughter. Edward throw his hands up is surrender so Jasper would let him go. I smirked in victory._ "she is a whore Eddie!" _I said with a smug smile as he walked toward me with his eyes narrowed. All sings of amusement were gone from his face. Jasper was ready to grab him if necessary.

"I_ know she is Lisa! why do u think I had her around? not because I wanted to marry her. I just wanted some ass. Do you always have to take that away!"_ he said with hard eyes yet a hint of amusement in his tone of voice. I could see a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth so I knew the worst was over.

_"she was ugly though." _I said in a serious tone masking my amusement behind it.Jasper busted out laughing. I smiled over at him. _"Edward it was out of lov-" _I started to continue but was cut off by Edward.

_"yea yea sis I know. blah" _his tone was annoyed, but still amused. HE walked away waving a hand in the air shacking his head.

_"LISA?" _Jasper said still laughing _"what you really say to the bitch?" _I flashed him an evil smile and walked away._ "I'm so glad I don't fuck with your boyfriends!" _he called out as I turned the corner to go to my room.

_"PRINCESS" _I could here my dad call me from his study. yea I was the baby in the family and one of the few girls born out of the rest of the family. Some might call me spoiled, I call it very loved. To all of them I was the princess. I have been called Princess since the day I was born.

_"yes daddy" _I skipped into his study still smiling from my victory over Edward. I loved torturing him as much as he loved torturing me.

_"Princess what did you do to Edward?" _he didn't even look up from his desk coved in papers. He was always busy with work. I felt bad for him sometimes, I wish he could enjoy life I a little more then he has.

_"Nothing daddy!"_ I said in an innocent voice with a matching smile. _" He didn't know it until now but he needed my help. Just some sisterly love" _he looked up at me this time wearing our families famous traded mark crocked smile.

"you_ sure been showing him a lot of sisterly LOVE lately." _Putting some papers in his suite case smiling to him self.

_"yea well maybe next time I have a date he wont show up with four body guards and a DATING LISA contract! I haven't been asked out in over a month!"_ I spat out still upset over what happened during my last date. It has been over a month but I was still bitter about it.

Daddy raised an eyes brows._ " I knew I loved him for a reason." _He said looking back down to his paper work. I narrowed my eyes at him pouting my lip, I let out a big sigh and walked out.

Sure I loved my family. I would kill anyone who hurt them, but Lets face the facts. They were overly over protected of me. We are not all perfect like every one makes us out to be. Just because were charming and could talk our way out of anything doesn't mean anything. The only one I could really talk to was Jasper. He always gave me the benefit of the doubt, never once has he judge me. He might jump the gun when it came to boys and me getting hurt. I mean he only really freaks out when he thinks I'm hurt or upset over something. Edward on the other hand, Well for example when I was 15 I came home with a burse on my shoulder. he swore up and down it was a hicky. Took me two weeks to get him from calling me a whore and to stop questioning every guy with in 5 feet of me. The only reason he accepted it was because I allowed him to take me to uncle Carlisle office and have a nurse do some dam test to check if I was a virgin. Fucked up huh? Edward is the one who is too protective, if he could I'm sure he would put me in a plastic bubble. Then there is my mom. If you can even call her that. The bitch is a pill popping whore. I can't stand her most of the time. I don't know why daddy is even still with the dumb bitch. Sometimes she is so drugged out she lives a whole different life. I become Jennifer the maid. She starts yelling at me to clean up the kitchen, and do laundry. Our maids name is Malinda so were she gets Jenifer from I don't know. At first it used to bother me but I learned to just get over it, to move on. Edward is Seth the Gardner. He laughs it off and plays around sometimes, I think sometimes he wishes she really was playing. Jasper, poor jazz she always yells at him._ "__**who the fuck are you? why are you in my house? GET OUT!"**_dumb bitch. I can see the hurt in his eyes every time. The used to me really close when she wasn't as bad but now he doesn't even acknowledge her when she is in a room. I mean really what is the point anyway. He would never admit it but he is the most hurt out of all of us. It's written all over his face, but Daddy always thought us to be strong to never show weakness!

Everyone thinks are family is so fucking perfect. Ha I dare them to stay here a week. I challenge them to try surveying in our crazy family. Everyone wants to be us, at the same time they all fear us. My dad is Victor Turtoni. He was third in command when John Gotti ran the Mob, He was also his godson. He runs the family business now but everyone knows Deals are still being made. There just more discreet about it now a days. Many feared my father, but most looked up to him. He was a fair man, he was always giving to the community.

John Gotti was the most powerful man of his time. I don't know much about what they did, but I do know it was illegal and he fucked over a lot of people to get to were he is was at. Being a girl I was kept mostly in the dark about certain things. I wasn't allowed to know anything that the feds might be able to bring me in on.. Also John gotti's daughter and ex husband are my godparents. I didn't really know Victoria and her kids, but god father Angello was around often after they got a divorce. Victoria and my mom hated each other. I never knew why. From what I have over herd, Victoria used to talk shit to my mom about her parenting skills, And about not bring a good wife to my dad. Honestly I didn't really care, She was my mom but I Hate her too!

I know it's a harsh thing to say about my mother but if only you knew half of the things she has done to all of us. Especially my dad, He looks at her with such love yet so much hate I can't stand it. He is a good man and doesn't deserve to be treated like shit.

._ Lisa."_ There was a light tap at my door, I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing in my door way.

"_What's up Eddie?" _I looked at him feeling a little uncomfortable. He never comes into my room unless he was mad, or had something to complain about.

"_Nothing really, I just wanted to come in and let you know I love you , thanks for looking out for me. I over reacted earlier today sorry"_ Something about the look on his face made my stomach turn. I mean I believed him I really did but his eyes were trying to hide something from me. His eyes almost looked like they were begging to say something to me his mouth wouldn't let him. The look in his eyes gave me chills.

"_It's ok Edward I'll try not to ruin it with every girl you date. But Really are you ok?"_ HE walked over to my bed and sat down looking around my room. He picked up a picture I had next to my bed on my night stand and smiled.

"_I remember this day, Mom had a good day, We all did. I hate how she is sometimes. You know, like how she acts with us, she makes it seem like were the ones who do her wrong."_ I don't know were any of this was coming from but Edward looked really bothered. His face was unreadable, there was no pacific emotion just a mixture of different ones. What scared me was how dark his eyes were, I could see flashes of rage as he looked at my picture.

"_Edward"_ I whispered moving closer to him. He looked up at me his eyes now taken over with the many emoctions running throw them.

"_It's just not right you know. Life would be so much easier with out her. Dad needs to stop preching about us being strong and doing what right for the family, He needs to do what's right for his fucking family. I guess I have to be the strong one now."_ He walked out of my room in half a daze.

I stood by my door hearing the echoing of my mothers voice yelling at the staff. Things crashing to the floor, I shook my head then shut my door to drown out the noise. I put my head phones on getting comfortable in my bed, trying not to think about what was going on down stairs.


	2. No more Tears Princess

**Author's Note: How are you guys liking the story so far? **

**Lemon: Nope**

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight. **

**No more tears**

"Lisa wake the FUCK up! "Jasper yelled as he banged on my door. "you can't be late again there ganna fir-" I swung my door open.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! IM FUCKIN UP!!" I slammed my door, continuing my cursing in Italian at Jasper "Srega gusta fave fica testa da merda!" That's all we knew in Italian was how to cuss at each other, the one time I meet my godparents, and one of there kids Frank, he taught us how to cuss in Italian. Daddy was not happy with us when he herd Jasper and I yelling at each other one day! That guy Frank was hilarious. We had the best time that summer. He had the best ideas, and he wasn't so protective over me. He found it funny when guys would try to hit on me. Girl hit on him like crazy too. So we started messing around with people who hit on us. Frank would act like my mentally challenged yet possessive boyfriend. It was just funny to see there reactions.

I ran down stairs because I really was late. when I went to grab my bagel I seen daddy and Edward holding in there laugh.

"ANDATE TUTTI A FANCULA!" I snapped at them not meaning to.

"Watch it Lisa!" Daddy said in his don't fuck with me tone .

"It's not our fault your a grump in the morning." Jasper said in almost a whisper. I glared at him then called out to him.

"ASS" over my shoulder as I ran out the back door to work. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with the rest off my life so I took time off from school. I started working at PAPIA a clothing store in the mall. I just turned 19 and my dad was fine with what every I wanted to do. As long as I made it count in my life! Edward and Jasper both were partners in a small chain of smoke shops. figures! that's all they did was smoke weed. There planning on opening a clinic, that way they can grow it them self and sell it. I hated to admit it problly would work. I smoked but not the way they did. you rarely see them with out a blunt dangling from their lips.

I loved my job but at times I hated it. These bitches had no idea who I was or were I was from and they treated my like the scum of the earth, I really wanted to beat there faces in. If I ever got to see them again they would be sorry. All day today my stomach was unsettled, I had a bad feeling I just didn't know from what. Nothing big was going on everything was normal. Now that I thought about it, it was a little weird to see daddy still home this morning but I don't see why I should be worried about that.

It was just after lunch when I got called to go out to the front. I was walking up to the front mentally preparing my self to here a customers complaining or my manager bitching about whatever she could find to bitch about, when I saw Edward and Jasper. They both looked upset, it hadn't dawned on me that something was wrong. I ran up to them.

_"what are you doing here? what's wrong?" _I hissed looking around to see is my manager was looking Jasper put a arm around me and whispered.

_"you need to come with us now. well explain on the way." _I look over at Edward, There was defiantly something wrong. Jasper held his arm tight around me walking out with me. I didn't even think twice about it. Something in Edward face scared the hell out of me. We walked up to a black SUV I never seen before, I looked at my two brothers in horror and panic. _"What about my car!"_ I looked between the two. I was getting annoyed when they didn't answer. Edward held a door open for me. _"hello! I can't just leave it." _I looked at them again. Jasper was looking down in a daze Edward opened his mouth to say something but didn't._ "why wont you guys answer me? if this is some kind of joke-" _I started to get up set wondering if this was a practical joke or something But Jasper grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"LISA JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE DAM CAR. WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" Jasper yelled at me pushing me towards the door. I stopped talking, looking back at him in terror. Jasper never yelled at me not like that anyway. I had my head down trying to think what could have them both so worked up, but I couldn't think of anything to make Jasper actually yell at me. Like that. I hadn't done anything wrong to piss them off. I must been deep in thought because when I looked up we were in Ontario. "WAIT ONTARIO? WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS." I cried out in panic and Anger that no one was telling me what the hell was going on. "I'M CALLING DADDY YOU GUYS ARE ACTING FUCKING CRAZY! IF I GET FIRED OVER SOME STUPID PRANK DADDY WILL KILL YOU GUYS." They both looked at me Edward only looked up then looked away.

"You can't" Jasper choked out. Looking at me from the front mirror.

"why?" I whispered feeling a overwhelming emoticon of pain hit me in the core of my stomach. Edward swerved over to the side of the street

"Srega gusta fave fica testa da merda!" he started punching the steering wheel. I was in shock when I noticed the tears streaming down his face. I've only seen him cry when we were kids. Before I could get my face composed he swung his door open and pulled mine open. He moved to quick for me to comprehend what was going on, he pulled me out of the car in to a chocking hug. All I remember hearing him cry out in pain and heart ach.

_"mama and papa are dead princess. its just us......." _everything around me went black. . The words rang in my head over and over. **mama and papa are dead!** I wanted to scream but I was paralyzed.

"Slap her harder dam it! Why won't she wake up!" I herd a muffled voice panic. I opened my left eye looking over at Jasper who gasped in relief "Oh Thank god!" Jasper let out a deep breath. I was in Edwards arms, he was holding me close to him. He was never very affection it unless with me before. I was so confused at this point. I though maybe I was dreaming it all felt so surreal. He was whispering in my ear "its goanna be okay I promise princess its goanna be okay! I'm so sorry!" I looked at him wonder why he would be sorry for, Jasper was on the phone when he turned to Edward " Carlisle said to get her some sugar to help her with the shock." Edward lifted me up getting in the back with me. Jasper drove up to a del taco drive thru. he order a coke and some fries. The whole time we were all quite. Edward held on to me lightly rocking me back and fourth. I took a small sip watching Jasper turn to me whipping my face with a napkin. That's when I realized the tears never stopped. I looked up at Edward, neither one of us had stopped crying.

After a few more minutes I snapped out of it and was being to become more aware of what was happening. I managed to say

"_How" _It was all I could say with out braking down again. Jasper looked away. Edward looked at me very concerned and very slowly and carefully he began to explain

_"They - were -umm- w well they think uhh someone came into to the house- and ugh t tied them to the umm bed." _I stiffened in his arms but he continued. _"they um set the bed and umm house of fire"_ I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, who would do such a horrible thing to my parents. I can tell by the way they both were watching me that they were waiting for me to brake down again and freak out. They looked from me to one another, but I just started to hear Daddy's voice from a distance. _" LISA ,PRINCESS ONE DAY I WILL NOT BE HERE, I WILL HAVE PASSED. BUT HUNNY WHEN THAT DAYS COMES YOU ARE TO STAND PROUD. DO NOT LET TEARS FALL OVER THE LOST OF ME. I KNOW IT HURTS BUT LETS BE HONEST HERE, EVERYONE HAS TO DIE SOMETIME. I WILL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR HEART. I WILL LIVE THERE FOREVER. YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS NEED TO STAND PROUD AND STRONG FOR ME. PRINCESS NO TEARS! YOU HEAR ME. I HAVE LIVED A FULL LIFE AND WHEN EVER THE TIME COMES FOR ME TO LEAVE I WILL DIE WITH NO REGRETS AND I WILL PASS AS A HAPPY MAN. NO TEARS IS ALL I ASK FROM YOU OK?!!!"_ I remember how a few years ago my dad had lectured me on what to do in case he ever died, he had made me promise not to cry over him but to celebrate him because he would always be around in spirit.

"_no tears!" _I whispered answering the distant voice of my father.

I don't know how long I spaced out for but Jasper was waving his hands in my face. I looked at him then to Edward.

_"What do we do?" _he looked at me confused but answered

_" plan the funeral then go from there" _he was studying my face like he was missing something. I nodded at him then looked out the window. Jasper just slowly turned back into the driver set and turned the car on.

_"were going to uncle Carlisle house were goanna stay there tell we figure out our next move." _Jasper said backing out of the parking lot. His voice sounded rough.

The whole way over to my uncles house I was lost in thought staring out the window. I can feel the boys keeping an eye on me, waiting for the tears to start up or for me to jump out the car and start running around like a crazy person. I half excepted ,myself to jump out and run in circles. The only reason I didn't was my dads voice playing over and over in my head. looking out the window I said "NO TEARS DADDY, NO TEARS " I though I had said it in my head but I guess I didn't cause Edward put his arm around me and squeezed tight

_"he said the same thing to all us, now is the time to be come strong even as much as it hurts, it's what he would want._" I looked up at him my eyes burning from crying. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to gaze out the window. Letting my eyes close on there own I drifting of into emptiness. There were no words for how I felt, My parents were both token from us, and for what? What could they have done to deserve something like this! My father was a good man, who helped a lot of people. He shouldn't have died like that. Something just wasn't adding up right. Daddy was never home during the day on weekdays. I had a bad felling about this.


	3. God Father Angello

_Godfather Angello_

I woke up in a daze. Sitting up thinking it was all a dream., praying it was all a dream. I looked around, noticing all the half naked girls plaster over the walls.

"_SHIT" _I said to myself. I was in my cousin Emmett's room. I pinched the bridge of my nose, a stress habit I picked up from my dad, This was really happing, How the hell was this happening? I still questioned myself. I sighed, getting out of bed, walking across the hall to the restroom. The house was quite, but not a peaceful quite. It was a airy, something is wrong quite. I figured it was like that due to the tragic events of yesterday. I took a shower, got dressed, and was able to manage my hair. I didn't bother to put make up on considering Emmett was more over the top then Edward. It's so funny to watch them fight over what I'm wearing or what I was doing. Like I ever really listened to them anyway, all the arguing for nothing, I still walk away doing what I want. I smiled to myself thinking to a few months back, it was fourth of July. Emmett was having a party/bbq. Edward was spending the day with some slut. Jasper and I made a little bet. I'll admit It got out of hand, but that was Emmett's fault. I was to wear some short shorts and a bikini top, our goal was to see how Emmett would last until he freaked out. I gave him 30 min to realize what I was wearing and Jasper gave him a hour. Jasper was my favorite brother with out a doubt, He let me be myself, not like Everyone else in the family. I really hated being one of the only girls. It took 22 min until Emmett was dragging me in the house yelling something along the lines of.

_" Bella, what the fuck were you thinking. Dressing like a whore at my party, Your going to make me have to kill my own fucking friends dam it! Put some fucking clothes on now! " _he was throwing me his basketball shorts and a shirt when Jasper practically broke the door down throwing me behind him. _"What the fuck is your problem meathead. she is my god dam sister and only I or Edward can tell her what the fuck to wear. leave her the fuck alone you piece of shit." _Yeah, they got into a huge fight over it. We ended up leaving, Emmett didn't talk to Jasper for a month. I slowly came out of my train of thought looking at my self in the mirror, my eyes were puffy from crying. I looked away and made my way to the stairs.

_"maybe we should check on her" _I herd Jasper say when I was half way down the stairs. He sounded anxious

_"NO son give her time to adjust she will come out when she is ready." _that was Carlisle, he was always the calm one in the family. then I herd another familiar voice, But I was surprised to hear him.

_"She was very close to your father, don't worry she is goanna be fine. I'll make sure of it" _

I was only asleep for a few hours he couldn't get here that fast. could he? I walked around the corner, their he stood

_"GODFATHER ANGELLO when did u get here?" _I walked over to give him a hug he held me tight

_"This morning." _he replied sympathetically. I looked up.

_"Bad time for a visit huh?" _he looked confused at first but then regained his composer.

"_Princess I came as soon as I herd." _Jasper and Edward stood up looking at me with worried eyes.

_"you been out of it for almost a day and a half!" _Edward moved to my side,I could feel the shock on my face. Carlisle walked up to me studying my eyes, then softly smiled.

_"It's ok, your body just need the rest, everything will be fine" _Carslie said pulling a chair out for me to sit.

Godfather Angello sat next to me at the table as I began to eat the plate of food Edward put in front of me. Everyone was quite not really knowing what to say, Angello cleared his throat

_"Everything is set for tomorrow. All you guys need to do is bring your self's." _I looked up at him from my plate.

_"Tomorrow? that's so soon!" _I whispered. Angello rubbed my shoulder

_"I know princess, That's just how these things work." _I could feel all eyes on me, Everyone watched, every move I made. They were acting like I was a weak little girl but I wasn't.

"_OK, _" Was all I could think to say. I was feeling a lot of mixed emotion's right now.

"_So_" Angello started to talk again. Jasper inhaled and Edward looked like he was bracing him self like someone was going to hit him.

_"I was thinking that maybe after tomorrow you might like to get away for awhile. maybe go spend some time with the family in New Jersey? Victoria is dying to see you again, and frank is always going on about how much fun the two of you had the summer he stayed out here. As for john and Carmine they would like to get to know you since Frankie is always saying how great you are._" he finished with a convincing smile. I looked around at everyone, who were all watching me intently. I thought for a min, I really didn't want to be here right now. I knew they wanted me to leave until they knew what was going on and we were safe, I could see it in there eyes. I had no home to go home to. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I bit the bottom of my lip.

_"Will Edward, and Jasper becoming?" _Edward smiled with caring eyes.

_"naw sis we got stuff to do here. were fine_." I looked annoyed at Jasper, he smirked at me

_" princess we have things to take care of here, go and enjoy your self!" _

"YES!" Angello agreed with my brothers, I didn't like the feeling I was getting from this, something weird was going on. All I know is my dad always told me to never ask questions you don't answers to! so I agreed to go on this trip. Maybe some good will come out of it.

The funeral was mostly a blur, I couldn't believe how many people came. I know my dad was somewhat a big deal but dam I didn't know half the people there. they all knew us though. at one point all the men would walk up to me and my brothers handing us each an envelop. when I went to open one, Godfather Angello stopped me and said to open it after I was completely done grieving. I look at Edward with a disgusted look.

_" If these are symphony letter, why would I wait till I'm done grieving just to start all over again?" _he just shrugged and walked away. I decided I wasn't going to open them at all. I mean I didn't even know them anyway. what would it hurt? Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I were all in Emmett's room hanging out, I was goanna leave tomorrow and as much as they would deny it they fucking love me to pieces and were goanna miss me. Emmett was trying to be funny, he usually was when he didn't try so hard.

Good byes were always awkward for the guys, they didn't like emotional stuff. so instead Emmett listed off things I was not aloud to do. you know the usual like.

"_no talking to any boys, other then your god brothers, No parting! You know what on seconded thought just anything that sounds fun your not allowed to do. Please don't make me go out there a on a killing spree" _he said in a serious yet pleading voice. I just laughed it off. he didn't know that Frankie and I already had planned out all the crazy stuff we would do if I ever had the chance to go out there.

"_AS soon as things get cleared up and we are settled down out here we will come and get you. Have fun but not to much fun!" _Jaspers said with arms around me in a death gripping hug.

"_I know, just be careful out here OK"_ I said gasping for air. He laughed letting go of me. I looked over at Edward, He was looking down kicking something on the floor.

"_Eddie Boo," _He looked up with a small smile.

"_Bells be god out there, you run into any problems you call us OK!"_ He could barley look at me.

"_You be careful out here Edward. Don't let me find out about any dumb girls your dating."_ He let out a small chuckle then reached out to hug me. His hug was heart felt and warm. Edward held on to me the longest.

"_Bella lets go princess!" _Angello stood by the door ready to go. He was dropping me off at the airport. Every one wanted to go but I said no, it would make it harder to say goodbye to them. I probably wouldn't want to get on the plain. I gave everyone last hugs before I got in the car with Angello. I was quite on the ride to the air port. Angello slapped my leg.

"_The boys are really excited to see you. You guys probably were to young to remember but you used to play together a lot." _He smiled to himself at my forgotten memory. I wanted to say something back but I couldn't speck thanks to the lump in my throat. "_I know this is all hard on you Princess but I think everything will work out for the best, you might even discover something about your self that you never knew thanks to this trip."_ I looked at him with watery eyes.

"_Angello can you please find out who did this to daddy?"_ My tone was shacking.

"_Princess I will find out who did this to your parents and they will pat for it. Don't you worry about that ok baby_?" He parked the car, I was looking at a plain that was taking off over us. I nodded my head.

At the gate Angello gave me some last minute advice. I bored the plain with a positive attitude. I sat in my first class seat , putting my ipod on and closed my eyes. I was at a new starting point in my life, I had no idea what to expect.


	4. The guys

**The Guys!**

Godfather Angello was staying behind to help with finding stuff out about my parents. He was also keeping my brothers out of trouble, witch I was thankful for. As soon as we landed I decided to go with Jaspers advice, I was going to have fun out here and let the guys take care of the rest. Victoria was supposed to meet me at gate 14, but I didn't see her any were. I hope she didn't forget me. I talked to her last night. She seemed really excited to be having me stay with her for awhile. She sounded so motherly, something I wasn't used to. I stood there looking around, that was when my adventure began. I slowly turned around to the sounds of guys shooting as loud as they possible could "TURTONI!" "ISABELLA!" "TURTONI" ISABELLA!" they were holding sings, one at a time they said Isabella, then Turtoni. I watched them looking around screaming my name This was going to be an inserting trip I thought to myself throwing my hood on. Frankie then pointed in my direction. 

_"There! There she is!!" He was _way to excited I might add. Frankie ran up to me grabbing me in a bear hug, shouting in my ear 

_"were goanna have so much fucking fun! you have no idea what I got planned for us!" _The other guys said in an annoyed voice 

"_dam it let her get off the fucking plan before you crush her! Fucking shit num nuts she is turning blue!" _I looked at him thanking him with my eyes as I took in a sharp breath.

_"oh shit my bad you need to breath huh? and fuck you idiot she is off the plan I swear you were dropped when you were a baby." _I just laughed still catching my breath. 

_"What's good ma, I'm carmine! Numb nuts brother" _He said with the hottest smile I have ever seen. I caught myself staring at Carmine, he was absolute Georgas. His green eye sparkled as he smiled at me. I loved his style. He wore dark was Jeans with whiter then white shoes, A white button up shirt. Perfectly spiked hair. I looked over at frank who was glaring over at Carmine. 

_"Come on Bella my other brother went to grab your bags" _I raised an eye brow over at Frank.

" _He doesn't even know what my bags look like so how can he grab them?"_ I asked a with a bit of sarcasime. We started to walk over to baggage claim. Carmine started to laugh at my comment. Frank looked at me with a smirk.

"_Since when are you a smartass?'"_ He put an arm around shoulder, before I could answer Frank he started to ramble on about plans. __I could barley keep up frank, he was talking so fast. I just keep smiling and trying to look excited when he did. I wasn't fooling carmine though he was just laughing to himself, When I looked at him, he winked at me. Frank caught sight of his brother.

_"John did you get her fucking bags yet we wanna go already!" _frank yelled, running up to John who throw a suite case to each of his brothers.

_"Sup I'm John, sorry bout loser boy over here, we told him not to drink all that fucking coffee but he did anyways." _He pointed his thumb over at Frank who had an ear to ear smile.__

_"Its ok I like his umm enthusiasm. I'm Bella"_

I said amused looking over at frank, then shook John's hand_. "So where is Victoria? I talked to her last night and she said she was goanna pick me up."_ Carmine looked disappointed for some reason.

"well we thought it would be fun to get you seeing as you're kind of like our new sister and all. So we umm tricked her into going to work so we could be here." John started to explain, I blushed feeling Carmines eyes watching me. 

"_Really? How did you do that?" _I said a little to eager to know what trick they pulled just to pick me up. Carmines face brightened up a little, until I continued talking. "That's so funny! I'm glad u guys did I need a brake from all the sorry about your lost crap I just wanna have some fun. Your mom sounds great but I know she is going to offer advice on how to get over my parents being murdered." The end of my sentence brought the lump back in my throat. I haven't said it out load like that until now. I looked away from the guys, they were all looked at each other not knowing how to react. I just meet them and I'm already saying the wrong things. I stood there awkwardly hoping I would just disappear. 

All of them stayed quite for a minute, then I herd John.

"We figured that, so that's why we are here. Let the fun begin!" I looked up at him, He was wiggling his eyes brows at me, causing me to giggle.

It wasn't that long of a drive to the house. We talked about my brothers and how they never let me do anything that was considered fun. They a sure me they were here for my protection but only when I needed it. They also warned me about how Victoria went a little over bored on the room ill be staying in. I felt so welcomed by the guys, and even Victoria from over the phone. Before we got home Frank gave me a list of things to chose from to do tomorrow. John announced they were going to keep me as busy as possible to keep my mind off of things. I really appreciated there efforts. I was starting to really miss my dad. I know he loved being in New jersey, He wanted us to live here but mom wanted to be in California for her 'career'. I sighed looking out the window letting out a sigh, thinking how different our lives would have been if we lived out here. I had to push pass all the memories, I needed to escape from the pain that weighed heavy on my heart. It's what daddy would demand I do if he were here. 

The plan for tonight we were goanna stay in and order sushi. a couple of the guys friends were goanna stop by. I was nerves about that. I wonder what kind of friends they had. 

When we got to the house I was over whelmed at how big it was. The outside stretched on for miles, We had a big house but not this big. I looked at all the boys who were staring at me with amused expressions. Carmine opened the front door.

"_Welcome home Miss. Turtoni" _I smiled at him walking past him inside the house. I looked around, It looked like the inside of a museum. 

_"So wanna see your room?" _Carmine said grabbing my hand and dragging me up stairs before I can answer. The boys followed. I Walked in, my mouth dropped open. 

"_wow"_ I said looking around the room. There was a huge canopy bed, with a big screen TV on the wall. A black wood dresser that matched the wood of the bed, two matching night stands. My comforter was black and pink zebra print. This is exactly how I would have decorated it. The whole room matched my personality. I was taking in the whole room when frank pretty much screamed in my ear.

_"I'm on the left side and carmine is on your right! we share a bath room just you and me it connects see"_ He ran from my room straight into the bathroom to his room still hyper from his caffeine high. John slammed the door in my room and locked it so he couldn't come back in. I giggled at John. Frank knocked on the door calling my name for help. Carmine and John rolled there eyes, then laughed. 

"_Why don't you get settled in, I'll keep the nut case from bugging you. Let me know if you need anything" _carmine said as they both him and John walked out shutting the door behind them. I jumped up on the bed taking out my cell. I promised my brothers id call as soon as I got in the house.

_"Are you ok? Are you there? The plan made it right?" _Edward answered his phone and begun to talk before I could even say hi. 

_"Well hello to you Eddie boo! I'm fine I'm in my room getting settled." _he sighed letting out a small chuckle

_"Again with the Eddie boo? Bells come on! Well I'm glad your ok how is Victoria?" _

_"Good I guess I won't see her until later tonight." _I could almost see the glare Edward had on his face when he asked. 

"_How the fuck did you get there then? She didn't pick you up?" _

_"Nope the boys did in a very embarrassing way!" _I giggled. 

_"BOYS??" Edward said as if he forgot I was going to be living with my god brothers_

_"Yea Edward, her sons, my god brothers" _I laughed, it must be killing him not to have a close eye on me. Edward let out a loud sigh. 

_"ok brat miss you" _Jasper got on the phone. I could hear the amusement meant in his voice. _"So the guys picked you up huh? How was that?" H_e sounded glad to hear I was ok, and not broken.

_"Omg they had signs and were yelling my name! It was so embarrassing but funny at the same time." _he chuckled

"_well that's sounds fun. Don't worry about Edward he just gots a lot going on right now. We all do. But don't worry its all being taken care of."_

_"Yea well I think I'm going to unpack and stuff it's been along day. I miss you guys already." _I swallowed the lump that keeps threatening to make me cry as I said goodbye. 

I was all done packing in about an hour. I didn't bring too much I figured if I need anything ill buy it while I was out here. Plus Emmett and Edward throw out most of my cloths during packing. "Oh hell no too short! And what is that a napkin? Nope not goanna fly!" god they were annoying! I made my way down stairs it was kind of quite and I didn't even know were to start looking for the guys, so I just walked around. I found the kitchen , and what do u knows one of the guys was sitting down eating. 

_"Hey Bella wanna sandwich or something?" _Carmine asked as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

_"Ugh yea that would be great I'm staving!" _I said rubbing my stomach. 

_"Yea you look like you don't eat much, that might be a problem around here" _he laughed standing up.

_"Oh I eat trust me I EAT!" _I said walking over to the fridge.

_"I'll make you something then. You better eat it all though I don't make food for just anyone!" _he smiled his hot ass smile at me, throwing his plate in the sink. 

_"What are you goanna make me?" _I said giggling as I walked up to the sink to wash his dish. It's a habit of mine I hate dirty dishes. 

_"The carmine special!" _he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. 

"_I just hope whatever that is, is edible cause I'm really hungry_." I said with a crocked smile. 

"Do you trust me?" he said in a dark tone. I though for a second and decided to trust him. _"Yea for now, I don't see why I shouldn't trust you." _he laughed and the told me not to look. Why was I excited about him making me something to eat? Maybe cause my brothers never cooked for me. Only when I was sick and even then it was usably something microwavable. 

"Ta da!!!" Carmine said in a silly tone that made me giggle again 

_"You made a sandwich?" _I said a little disappointed. 

"Not a sandwich the carmine special. Bella I won't even make my mom one. I've only let some people have a bite! So come get the carmine special and enjoy it dam it. Don't get used to it either this is a one time deal." He smiled handing me the plate with a wink. 

_"ok ok relax. I'll eat your sandwich" _he muttered something I couldn't here. I took a bite watching him watch me with egger eyes. The wave of flavor surrounded my mouth, I looked at the sandwich in amazement. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" he just smirked and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. It was really the best sandwich I ever had. Not even subway made them like this! I was about half way done when John walked in. Carmine was leaning on the counter texting on his phone. John looked at me then to Carmine, then down at my food.

_"oh what the fuck carmine. Is that? Wait Did he make you a full one?" _John asked in an astonished tone. I looked at Carmine who had a huge grin. 

_"He sure did and he said not to share or ill never get another one," _I winked at carmine laughing.

_"That's right baby girl." _Carmine said joining me in laughing at John.

_"Whatever then Bella go to the dark side its ok you will come running back!" _John patted my back sitting next to me! I was looking outside when John Grabbed the last two bites of my sandwich and took of running. I gasped Carmine ran after him. I could here then wrestling. I washed my plate before I went to watch them. Carmine had John in a head lock, when I walked in Carmine looked at me and let go of John. I didn't know why but Carmine blushed, then made his way up the stairs. 

Later that night John went to go pick up dinner from the sushi place and I stayed behind waiting for Victoria with the guys. Some of there friends stopped by. Everyone seemed really nice. They were playing x box. I was just lying on the floor with my laptop writing some friends on my space. I was asked a lot of question abut California, My school. It was really just small talk, but I appreciated them including me in there conversation. Victoria came home so I got go spend some time with her. She walked in Carmines room were we were all at. I stood up smiling at her. "Oh my dear! Look at you, you are just precise. She walked up to me giving me the warmest hug I ever had. It was a true hug, Filled with love and compassion. She walked me over to the couch in her office and sat down with me, I thought to myself ok Lisa keep it together. Just get through this with her. I knew it was coming so I braced myself in my seat. I haven't had to talk about it yet but I know I will have to talk to Victoria about it.

_"So sweetie how have you been?" _she looked truly curios, also concerned. I slimed sheepishly at her. "I'm ok I guess it's been a long couple of weeks. I really miss my dad, I have a constant lump in my throat." I stopped talking to question myself. why was It so easy to tell her all this? I looked up and she was looking at me pressing her lips together. I could tell she was waiting for me to continue, so I took a deep breath, letting it all out. "I promised daddy I wouldn't cry if this ever happen but that's all I wanna do. I keep myself together so far because Jasper and Edward were around to help me stay strong." she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. 

"_Bella I think you didn't cry when they were around to keep them strong. And my dad told me the same thing but you know what. I let it out once, after I did I felt much better, it made it easier to move on. I want you to know something right now, here is nothing you can't talk to me about. I know I wasn't in your life much but there were reason to that, you are a part of this family ok. I'm here for you, Angello is here for you, even though you don't know them very well the boys are here for you to." _It felt really good to hear her say that, My eyes started to water as I looked at her wondering why my mom wasn't as caring and loving as Victoria? I could just feel the love, the mother love radiating off of Victoria. Next thing I knew I was holding on to here for dear life sobbing. I must have been loud cause when I pulled away Carmine John And Frank were in the door way with straight faces full of concern looking at us not knowing what to do.

I whipped my eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment that I was sure showing on my face. 

"_Excuse me but I need a moment alone"_ I got up leaving everyone speechless**. **As soon as my door shut I let the tears fall freely. I felt someone sit on my bed but I didn't look, I didn't care I was to over whelmed with pain, someone laid down next to me putting their arm around me not saying a word just holding me until I feel asleep.


	5. New friends

**New Friends**

**When I woke up no one was next to me, I was glad I was alone. My room was filled with the aroma of food, It smelt so good I got up and rushed to get ready .When I walked in the kitchen I expected for everyone to give me sorry eyes and ask questions but instead I got a warm morning from everyone. Looking around I noticed the hugged breakfast buffet. Since I missed dinner I was staving. I Sat next to Frankie as Victoria set down a plate of bacon. She sat at the head of the table. **

_**"What is everyone waiting for eat." **_**Victoria called out. **

"_**Victoria this all looks great. I hope you didn't do all this because I'm here" **_**I said grabbing a waffle. **

_**"HA Bella oh Bella this is an everyday thing here. we Like to eat. So you better get used to it. You might gain a few pounds staying here. Even though you look like you could use the extra meat!" **_**Frankie was saying in between taking bites and grabbing more food. Everyone laughed even me. I picked up a 3rd waffle, Carmine started laughed**

_**"you do eat huh Bella" **_**He said with a wink.**

_**"CARMINE don't embarrass her" **_**Victoria yelled out over to him. I just laughed and explained **

_**"It's ok, he was just referring to the conversation we had yesterday, he made me 'the carmine special" **_**she looked up and laughed Frankie spit out. **

**"WHAT?" before Victoria could get out her sentence. I looked up in surprise at him. **

_**"Carmine you must like Bella because you are an ass about your sandwich, I can feel the lust already! " **_**Frankie said laughing as he got up to put his plate in the sink. I turned bright red, looking down at my plate, Carmine jumped up running after him. John laughed and winked over at me.**

_**"Carmine hates making anyone other then himself food." **_**I was still bright red. He excused him self to go watch them beat on each other. I helped Victoria clean up. When we were done she left to work and said she would be home around 9 or 10.**

_**"I didn't mean to embarrass you Bella, I was tying to embarrass my brother." **_**Frankie said standing in my door way to my room. **

_**" That's ok Frankie I'm sure that wont be the last time I'm embarrassed around here" **_

**He jumped up on my bed smiling. **_**"So what are the plans for today?" **_**I was egger to change the subject. **

_**"Oh well were goanna go to this amusement park, I hope you're not scared of roller coasters!" **_**he wiggled his eyebrows, with a wicked grin. I smile at him suspect.**

_**"No I'm not I like the thrill of it, just please don't let me die" **_**I said an ill worried he started laughing **_**"don't worry I wont. You can be my date ok?"**_** His tone was gentle.**

_**"Sounds good. Who is all going?" **_

_**"John!!!" **_**Frankie startled me by yelling out. **

"_**What-the fuck do u want" **_**he walked by the room annoyed then realized we were in my room. He just smiled, stopping at the door way. **

_**"Who is all going today?" **_**I asked innocently for Frankie. He smiled and walked in. **

_**" All of us and then Joey, Jasmine, Carla, Stacy, Mike and maybe Liz. You get to meet the girls there sweethearts, I'm sure you will love them." **_**I just smiled and said.**

_**"well I'm ready when you are" **_**he flashed a big grin. Yelled over his shoulder for Carmine to hurry up.**

**We were meeting everyone there, I was surprised at how big the park was. I Could tell why they would call it six flags it looked just like it. We walked over and got tickets. Carmine didn't say every much to me the way over to the park. I guess he was still a little upset at frank because Frank was pretty much kissing his Carmine ass. We waited a few minutes until a group of people walked up to us. They all looked like rich snobs if you asked me. The kind of girls I would beat up in school. My family had money, but we were always taught to treat everyone as an equal. They all ignored me until John finally said something.**

_**"Hey everyone this is our god sister Bella. Remember we told you she was staying with us for awhile!?" **_**I managed a fake smile and waved to everyone. **

_**"Hi I'm Stacy! I'm John's girlfriend!" **_

_**"So you will be around a lot then? It would be nice to have some girls around!" I **_**said trying to figure her out, I kind of hoped she wasn't a bitch because I really did want a few girl friends around. She smiled over at the boys.**

_**"yea I know what you mean!" **_**She seemed cool, then again it could be a show so ill keep my distance for now. The tall muscular guy walked over **

_**"I'm Joey! Ill be around allot too." **_**He shook my hand with a wide smile. **

_**"I'm mike and this is my girlfriend Carla!" **_**I smiled a nodded, **

_**"I'm jasmine im carmines girl" **_**she said almost glaring at me. Every one by one introduced them self's to me. **

_**"so you guys aren't blood related huh? its weird iv never herd of you before." **_**Fucking bitch I thought to myself. But before I even thought about it I said **

"_**Funny how Carmine never even mentioned you either!" I **_**said in a harsh defensive tone. "**_**OK" **_**frank said putting a arm around my shoulder**_**. "let get to the rides shall we" **_**I herd everyone else holding in there laugh. Carmine looked back at me and did a half smile its looked like he was trying apologize with his eyes.**

**The day was fun. we went on every ride at least twice. I had to rotate my ride partner between Frank and Joey since Joey didn't have a partner. I didn't mind it was fun. Joey was a sweet guy. He always let my pick were I wanted to sit and made me laugh a lot. well they all made me laugh but Joey tried extra hard to get even a little giggle out of me. when it came to lunch bought mine, even though I have money he said it was an friendship offering. I knew from the looks Frank and John gave me I was ganna get made fun of later. Carmine and Jasmine were off in there own little world, and to be honest it was really bugging me. The whole day she was dragging him along and I swear she was giving me dirty looks when she thought I wasn't look. other then that it was a great day. Stacy, Carla and I decided to stop and use the restroom on the way out of the park. I was fixing my hair when Stacy stood next to me.**

_**"you know.. Jasmine is kind of a bitch." **_**she said Putting her lip gloss on. I smiled at her through the mirror.**

_**"I haven't noticed" **_**I said sarcastically. **

_**"yea she is. ugh! she and Carmine have only been together for 2 months and she acts like there married. its really pisses me off" **_**Carla joined in as she walked out of the stall. I laughed again not sure what to say.**

_**"The guys ask us to be nice and out of love for them and Carmine we keep quite. butt when you said that to her shit to her earlier I was dying inside to bust out laughing I think we all were." I **_**smiled at myself. then Carla says in almost a purr. **

"_**so Joey is really taking to you. he is a great guy. Hasn't had a girl in a long time"**_

_**"yea he seems cool" **_**I said walking out. Everyone was waiting for us. Jasmine was complaining that she was to tired to drive all the way home so carmine offered to drive her home and have us pick him up at her house. I rolled my eyes to myself, Jasmine was going to be a problem I already know it. I had to try to be on my best behavior but I had a feeling my fist would soon meet her face.**

_**"Lisa wanna drive?" **_**I looked over at a very tired looking John. **

_**"hell yea! I love driving" **_**I said grabbing for the keys! he laughed and opened the door for me. "**_**OK now im scared. can you even drive?" **_**Frank asked trying to look scared. **

_**"I guess your ganna find out huh?" **_**The first 5 mins were quite so I decided to keep the fun going and cranked up the radio and started singing along. John perked up and was smiling trying not to laugh. Frank was singing along with me. Then John turned the radio down. **

_**"Sorry about the BITCH?" **_**He looked at me then out the window. **

_**"Yeah, she is a little up tight, it's ok though. Carmine looks like he is really into her." I **_**looked back at frank he was laughing to him self.**

_**"yea. Where did you get that idea? He doesn't really want to be with her. He is just having trouble braking up with her. I don't know if you noticed but we all sort of hate her." **_**I was glad to hear that, I don't know why but Jasmine really bugged me.**

**"**_**SOOO you and Joey seemed friendly" **_**Frank said trying not to laugh. I didn't say anything, I could feel my checks turning red. They laughed **

**"what?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer. **

_**" He was going to ask you out but was to scared to." John **_**with a grin**

_**"well what do u guys think about it?" **_**John raised his eyebrows and frank just nodded up and down, **

_**"he is cool. You'll have fun." **_**Frank said in encouragement.**__**I smiled looking straight ahead at the road, **

_**"well if he ask give him my number. But only if he asks for it."" **_

**"Were home!" said Frank confused. **_**"dam that was fast, what the fuck Bella how fast were you going?" **_**I shrugged and got out of the car. **

_**"SHIT were forgot carmine" **_**John grabbed the keys and got back in the car. It was almost 11:30. when we walked in the house and Victoria was on the couch with her laptop she greeted us as we dragged or self's past her to go to bed. I was really tired my eyes burned from wanting to shut. I washed my face and laid in bed passing out for the night. **


	6. Joey

**Joey**

**Tuesday night I was helping Victoria make dinner when my phone stated to go off. I figured it was Jasper or Edward texting me, they text me every hour. so I didn't bother to answer it right away. A few minutes later John walked in looking around with a guilty face. He sat down and started playing with the fruit on the table. **

_**"Son is there something wrong?" **_**V asked a little worried as she looked over at John. **

_**"Huh oh no mom I just wanted to spend sometime with you two" **_**he said with a straight face, There was some small talk about what we were ganna do this weekend. He informed me that Stacy wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping with her Thursday.**

_**"I'm always up for shopping give her my number" **_**He looked at me with a smirk but quickly tried to hide it **

**"Well I would but when I give out your number you don't answer your phone or return texts'." His smile fought with him to brake out. I narrowed my eyes at him.**

_**"what are you talking about John?"**_

**with a sly smile John started to say. **

_**"I gave Joey your number and poor thing thinks you rejected him cuz you never answered him back'" **_

_**"umm when did u give him my number?" **_**I asked him still peeling potatoes. **

_**"oh like 15 mins ago." **_**I laughed, dried my hands and reached for my phone. the last text was from Joey not my brothers. It read **

_**~HEY ITS JOEY JOHNS FRIEND, HOW YOU BEEN?~ **_**John got up quickly walking away. Victoria chuckled **

_**"well that was weird, Those boys are so tricky sometimes." **_**I just nodded my head while responding. **

**~HEY WHATS UP. IM GOOD JUST HELPING WITH DINNER. HOW ABOUT YOU.~ Bella**

**~THATS COOL WHAT YOU MAKING?~-Joey **

**~Chicken Alfrado :) ~Bella**

**~WELL HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOU OUT TO DINNER SOMETIME. MAYBE THIS FRIDAY? ~JOEY**

**~ SOUNDS YUMMY ILL SEE YOU THEN.-BELLA**

**~ OH YOU WILL SEE ME SOONER THEN ;-)~JOEY **

**I just laughed and started setting the table.**

**Victoria called the guys for dinner they all filed in I wasn't paying attention. **

_**"oh this looks yummy" **_**they all chuckled. I looked up to see John rubbing his stomach, Carmine looked upset by something, then frank was standing by the table with a goofy grin, and to my surprise Joey smiling at me. My eyes went wide with horror, Joey! He is here? shit they all probably read the texts. I instantly turned bright red. **

_**"mom is it cool if Joey eats dinner with us." **_**John said with a puppy dog face. **

"_**Of course he can" **_**she said not fully seeing my embarrassment. **

_**"yep so yummy" s**_**aid a little to amused frank, they were all in on it. I'm ganna die before this dinner is over with. I thought to myself. Even though the boys used the word yummy im almost every sentence, dinner wasn't that bad. It was actually entertaining.**

**I took my shower and got ready for bed, I was already laying down watching TV when there was a knock at my door. **

_**"come in!" **_**I shouted curiously. the door slowly opened, it was carmine.**

_**"Hey" **_**he said looking down then up at me. This was the shyest I have ever seen him. **_**"whats up?" **_**I replayed sleepy. **

"_**I was uhh wondering if I can talk to you really quick" H**_**e asked awkwardly.**

"_**Sure whats up" **_**I was curious he hasn't really talked to me since he made me 'The Carmine Special' **

_**"whats on your mind?" **_**I asked him patting my bed for him to sit down**_**. **_**He started off unsure **

"_**ugh so your ganna go out with Joey Friday?" **_**I smiled at him**

_**"yea not really a big deal. why whats up?" **_**He looked kind of scared to say anything, but after he inhaled a deep breath he started to explain.**

_**"Look Bella just be careful. I mean he is a good guy but just watch your back around him cause you never know, I always will have your back."**_

**I was really confused now. **

"_**Carmine if there is something about him I should know then tell me." **_**he just smiled at me.**

_**"I'm just feeling a little protective over you." He **_**said in a small voice.**__**I laughed **

**"story of my life!" he looked at me with a smug smile then laughed with me. **

_**"yea. I mean go have fun but watch out and if you cant handle something call me ok? Promise you will call if you don't feel comfortable with something." **_**He was being censer with me. Our eyes locked for a minute until He let out a nerves laugh, I blushed and looked away. **

"_**Wanna watch some TV with me?"**_** I asked just secretly wanting to spend some time with him. **

"_**Sure what are we watching?"**_** He leaned back on my extra pillow, making him self more comfortable. **

"**S**_**crubs, I love this show." **_**I got more comfortable. The episode happened to be one I watched with my dad, The gut wrenching pain came back. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed as different memories flooded my mind. The lump came back, along with the blurry eye sight. I held back as much as I could before the tears spilled over. I whipped my eyes as quickly as I could hoping Carmine didn't see. **

"_**You do know it's ok to be hurting, it's ok to cry"**_** Carmine said in a soft voice filled with concern, he even sounded a little hurt himself. I looked at him forcing a smile through my tears. I looked away from him as his eyes pierced through mine. "**_** You're a strong person Bella, I wouldn't be able to act as normal as you, if I were you" **_**his words were so kind and heartfelt , they made the tears stream down my face. **

" _**Thank you, I feel like such a mess, I hate this empty feeling."**_** I choked out next thing I knew I buried my face in his chest. Carmines arms closed around me holding me in comfort. I ended up falling asleep, I felt him get up after awhile. I really didn't want him to leave just yet but I knew if he stayed in my room it could cause some problems. **

**Thursday morning Stacy was way to eager to go shopping and showed up way early. The guys decided to come with us. We all got some stuff and went out to dinner. Stacy was a lot of fun, we would team up on the guys. I never had a female Ali before so it was fun to tease the guys.**

_**"So you excited for your date with Joey" **_**she blurted out at dinner. Jasmine laughed ,she had decided to join us last minute. **

_**"It's just one date no big deal." **_**I said in between drinks. **

_**"you guys act like she is ganna marry his ass after one dinner fucking relax" **_**Carmine said pissed off and annoyed.**

_**"And why the fuck do you care Carmine, it doesn't make a difference to you if she dose marry him" **_**Jasmine was pretty much in his face. **

_**"Chill the fuck out., why are you fucking so jealous of her?" **_**he snapped back through his teeth. oh no this is not good, I wasn't sure what to do. **

_**"Because I hate the way you look at her like your ready to just ripe her clothes off and fuck her right here!" **_**she was screaming now. I jumped up in self defense **

_**"Stupid bitch don't talk like im not here! we barley even talk you need to stop worrying about me and him nothing would ever happen dumbass were family FUCKING SHIT I SHOULD JUST KNOCK YOU THE FUCK OUT BITCH" **_

**I Yelled at her standing up, I really couldn't stand this girl. I didn't give her or anyone a chance to say anything I walked out . Everyone but them followed me outside. **

_**"I'll take you home" **_**said Stacy she sounded upset. **

_**"I'm sorry you guys she just gets to me I don't know why. I just can't stand her." **_**I was a little embarrassed from how I acted. **

_**"It's ok Bella" **_**Frank had an arm around me. As soon as we got home I went in my room trying to go to sleep. I was about to fall asleep when Carmine texted me. **

_**~Bella I'm so sorry I don't know why she is like that with you. I'm sorry~ carmine**_**.**

**I wasn't going to text back but it really wasn't his fault. ~**

_**~It's ok Carmine It's not your fault. sorry I freaked out over it. ill see you in the am~-Bella.**_

**At breakfast everything was back to normal between me and the guys. but I knew it would get way worst with me and queen bitch jasmine.**

**Tonight is my date with Joey and I was actually nerves and excited. I hadn't spent anytime alone with him. I was already to go when John and Carmine came in my room. **

_**"ok so have fun and don't be afraid to be your self, We want details too so don't do anything you would be embarrassed to tell us." **_**I just laughed at John. **

**"John your so funny. Got any pointers on what he likes or what I should talk about with him?" He thought for a minute then responded.**

_**" If I told you what he like and what to talk about then what would be the point of the date?" **_**He had a point I was supposed to get to know him.**

**" Your right John, Thanks" I looked over at Carmine, He had a serious face. His eyes caught mine for a second before he looked away.**

**" I got my phone on if you decide you don't wanna be were ever you guys go! have fun." Carmines tone was dual, I wanted to ask him if he was ok, Something was really bothering him. The door bell rang John rolled his eyes, leaving to answer it. "you look beautiful by the way!" My heart skipped at beat, I could feel the warmth of my blush spread on my checks. Carmine smiled at me with a hint f blush oh his own as he walked out the room. I took one last look in the mirror and fallowed a few step behind him. Joey was standing at the foot of the stairs with some roses. He was dressed really nice to, he wore black slacks with a dark Maroon button up dress shit. His smile went wider as he watched me descend down the stairs and over to him. He held out an hand taking mine and placing a small kiss on it**

_**" I wont have her home to late Vic." **_**He winked at her. She just reminded him I was Angello's Goddaughter. she took the flowers from me and said she would put them in a vase for me. we walked out to his car were he held the door open for me, I was really impressed I just wasn't used to stuff like this.**

**He Took me to this really nice Italian restaurant. It was a little awkward at first. He didn't know were to start, and all I could think of was how we should have just stayed at the house, I would have asked carmine for his special. Ok why was I thinking of that? Here I am on a romantic date and I'm wishing I was at home hanging out with Carmine. I could already tell it's ganna be a long night. Joey cleared his throat. "If you don't like the restaurant we can leave and go some were else." I couldn't read his face I guess it was nerves but he was trying to hide it.**

_**" I like it here. It's pretty and the food smells good." **_**I smiled at him trying to look interested, the waiter came and took our orders. I was having the ravioli. he ordered the same. **

_**"so how was your week?" **_**I hate awkward silence, so I decided to start the conversation. **_**"GREAT!" how about you? anything fun happen." **_**he started to relax. **

_**"it was full of interesting thing. the guys keep me entertained." **_**he smiled **

_**"yea there crazy, and fun to be around. what did you guys do Wednesday?" **_**I laughed at the memory. **

_**"Well Frank decided it was pick on Luigi day. so we went around the house setting up a bunch of traps and pranks, they used having a girl around to there advantaged."**_

**I was full blowing laughing thinking of the looks on there faces. I could hardly speck. **

_**" They had me go bend over in front of him, he was staring at me as John went to pull the open paint can to the edged of his latter. John got distracted, they both ended up with paint on them." **_**Joey laughed but could tell he didn't find it every funny. Our food arrived just as I calmed down. He took a bite eyeing me with hard eyes.**

_**" you know once your my girlfriend that shit wont be happing right?" **_**what the hell is he talking about? He is crazy I never even thought about it like that.. I look at him waiting to see him laugh or say he was playing but he didn't.**

_**" Joey I barley know you. were going on one date to get to know each other. Don't take it so serious." **_**I smiled trying to light the mood but it didn't work. **

"_**So this is a joke to you? " **_**His tone startled me. For the first time ever I wish Edward would walk in to ruin the date. **

_**"no! not a joke just not such a serious commitment" **_**He glared at me with dark eyes, gripping his fork. I was getting nerves. I still had to go home with him. He called the waiter over. **

_**"CHECK" **_**he snapped at him. **_**"Are you done." **_**he smiled but his eyes said furry. All I could do was nod my head. **

**He grabbed our coats, walking us out pulling at my elbow. we got in the car I was looking for my phone but I couldn't find it. My breathing became more deeper sitting in the.**

_**" since this wasn't a big deal I think I should take you home and not waste anymore time. is that ok with you?"" **_**he sounded offended, I began to feel bad. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. **

_**"yes Joey that's fine. im sorry-" **_**He cut me off by putting a hand up. **

_**"Lets not mention this to anyone, it will be less awkward." **_**I smiled at him already knowing it would be awkward for us, but I'll do my best to put on a good face around the guys, I wouldn't want to be the reason he got made fun of. The car ride home was long filled with awkward silence. I just wanted to go home and chill with the guys. I really liked being around them, I could tell they truly cared about me. Home? Was that what I thought of being out here? my Home. I missed my brothers to death. I wanted to see them but California has to many memories. **

_**"were here" **_**I snapped out of my thoughts to see we were at the house. I noticed all the cars were gone except Vic's, and the lights were off.**

_**" were is everyone?" **_**I asked mostly to myself feeling a little sad that the guys weren't home, I wanted at least Carmine to be there. **

_**"It's Friday they probably thought we would have been late so most likely they went out." **_**I went to open my door, realizing it was locked. I look over at Joey.**

_**"Bella, I'm sorry I over reacted back there. it been along time since I had a girl friend and well I was hoping you would be her. Maybe I can make it up to you." **_**An alarm went off in my head screaming to get out of the car. I felt his hand reach out to brush my thigh. shit. Were are my brothers when I need them. Were the hell is Carmine, John and Frank. I already discovered I left my phone in the house. **

_**" Sure Joey but I'm kind of tired so I think im just ganna go to bed" **_**I was starting to panic. **_**"Well you can sleep later." **_**He said with a clenched jaw. **

_**"Joey im really not feeling good ill call you in the morning and maybe we can make plans." **_**I was in full panic mood now. I was going to say anything it took to get out of the dam car. he grabbed my arm so hard I thought he could have crushed my bones right there. **_**"FUCK why did you even come out to night. To amuses your self at my expense!" **_**he shouted out at me. He unlocked the door, I opened my door just not soon enough. I made a run for it to the front door. fuck it was locked I was looking in my purse for my key, but before I could open it he turned me around and pushed me against the door. he pushed he lips against mine forcing mine to move with his. his kiss was hard rough I could taste blood in my mouth, Thankfully a bright light shined on us forcing Joey to pull back. "**

_**oh thank god" **_**I said to myself. it was carmine. Joey looked at me with the most evil look in his eyes. **

_**"not a dam word you here me!?" **_**his tone was low but very forceful, I wanted to cry out but I nodded with a look of terror in sure.**__**Carmine got out the car looking embarrassed that he caught us in our embrace. The second Joey let me go I ran off into my room. carmine pushed past him muttering goodnight in a harsh tone he must have had a bad night too. I herd the door slam shut, I jumped up looking back Carmine was walking up the stairs mumbling to himself. **


	7. Bonding

**Bonding**

**I ran up to my room before Carmine could ask anything. I jumped in the shower to scrub the whole memory of tonight away. I needed to get the filth off me. I stared to cry after awhile. I missed my brothers, thinking of them made me think of my daddy and even mom. I don't know how long I was in the shower, I just sat in it crying until the water turned Ice cold and I began to shiver. I was wrinkled and red from scrubbing so hard, I changed into my sweats, and a sweater. I walked out into my room, I screamed seeing a outline of someone sitting on my bed. **

**"It's only me Bella." Carmine said in a shocked whisper. **

_**"what happened with Joey tonight?" **_**Carmine asked concern. I froze looking at him not sure if I should tell him or not.**

_**"Nothing everything was fine. why?" **_**I said in a low coward voice as I remembered the evil look Joey last gave me. I wasn't scared of much but I was scared of him. Something in his eyes said he was serious. How well could I trust everyone here I barely know them **

_**"I just miss my family. maybe It's time I go home." **_**Carmine got up to turn the light on. I looked away from him, my eyes start to water. **

_**"what did he say to make you wanna go home? Bella you just got here!"**_** He stared at me with hurt eyes.**__**Great now I hurt his feeling to.**

_**" I just miss my family. im not used to not being around them." **_**I looked down **_**"Joey didn't do anything wrong it was me." **_**Liar I called myself. I couldn't tell him, I mean they were friends. I didn't want to be the source of their problems. Plus what if Carmine didn't believe me. That hurt more then anything. The thought of him calling me a liar tore a whole in my heart. Tears started to fall at the thought. Carmine wiped away the first few. I looked up into his eyes, they looked sad and a little mad. **

_**" Do you really wanna leave?" **_**he sounded so sad. I looked up at him thinking to myself, I didn't want to go home not really anyway. I missed my brothers but I think It would be to hard for me. I needed to be fully over the death of my parents before I went home.**

_**"No. I just don't wanna go on dates." I **_**said in a small voice still looking in his eyes.**__**Carmine laughed putting a hand on my shoulder.**

_**"you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do Bella." **_**he said with a amused voice**

_**" you could have said no to Joey." **_**I couldn't help laugh at myself. **

_**"I know, I thought I wanted to go until I got there. It didn't feel right. It was like I was cheating on someone but I don't have a boyfriend. Weird huh? "**_**When I looked up to his kind eyes, and amazing smile I realized I liked Carmine, More then friends, Shit im so fucked, I needed to think about what the hell was going on with me. **

"_**Carmine it's been a long night, I think I just want to go to bed." **_**Carmine Nodded smiled then gave me a hug. **

_**"Im only next door, if you need me. wake me up ok!" **_**The look on his face was censer. I Hugged him back inhaling his sent, I let out a sigh**

_**" goodnight carmine." **_**he walked out shutting my door. I cried myself to sleep again. I cried for my parents, I cried for what happened with Joey, and I cried for the new feeling beginning to grow with Carmine.**

**I took extra long getting ready this morning. I didn't want to deal with all the questions I was sure would be asked. I texted my brothers all morning long. I didn't want to call them, I knew I would brake down and they would worry more abut me then they needed to. My plan was to avoid being alone with Joey as much as possible. **

**"Breakfast!" I herd Vic yell from down stairs. I inhaled a deep breath and went down stairs. I looked behind me and saw carmine walking out of his room. We exchanged Good mornings walking together to the kitchen. Carmine took a seat next to me. Everyone was in a good mood expect John he looked like something was bothering him. he barley said anything. Great Joey must have said something to him.**

_**"Good morning John" **_**I was trying to see if he was mad at me. he looked smiling at me then nodded his head at me. So I tried to start a conversation. **

_**"what did you go do last night? Anything fun?" **_**I smiled at me then with a fake laugh.**

_**"went to the blue room with Stacy" **_**He said trying to keep his smile. **

_**"so I herd you and Joey had a good time, well until you got sick?" **_**His eyes looked confused. **

_**"she was just upset she felt home sick that's' all. She is fine now." **_**Carmine answered for me. John looked at me with understanding. **

_**" That's ok Bella your still going though a lot maybe some other time will be better." **_**Frank said hopeful. John shook his head in disgust.**

_**" That was bullshit" **_**oh shit he is mad at me**_**." I told him that might happen and to look after you. what dose he do he fucking drops you off at home with no one to comfort you." Fucking coward. he should have called me. Not show up at the blue room." **_**wait he was mad at Joey not me. I shifted in my seat.**

_**" John its ok Carmine came home the same time we did, he was there for me." **_**He stood up**

_**" NO Bella its not ok. he should have been more a man and stayed with you. if he really liked you then that what he should have done. not left you to cry and for him to go dance with some other girls, Like a fucking dick" **_**he walked out cursing at him self .I looked around the table. Victoria nodded in agreement, Frank was looking at me with guilty eyes. **

_**"Sorry Bells I should have stayed home. we all should have." **_**Frank said looking down at his plate.**__**Carmine thought an arm around me and squeezed tight. **

_**"we got you don't worry" **_**Carmine whispered in my ear. Wow they all really do care bout me, I felt really safe and loved by everyone, I felt like part of the family. **

_**" Don't be mad at him. It's better this way cause now I have an excuse not to go out with him again." **_**I said almost to low for them to hear. I got up to find John. He was in his room laying on his bed. **

_**"John Don't say anything to him It's ok really. I wanted to be alone. Im not mad so you shouldn't be either." **_**I was pissed at Joey but because of what really happened**_**,**_** I need to keep the peace with everyone, I didn't need anymore drama then I already had. He looked at me for a long moment. **

**"I'm sorry but I already did say something to him. I never would have thought he was such a dick. I'm sorry for setting you up with him." He let out a big sigh. I smiled giving him a big hug. "Well It's over now, I didn't like him anyway." we both laughed. The rest of they day was spent being lazy hanging out around the house.**

**Its been two weeks since The whole Joey thing happened. We mostly all stuck together. Stacy was around a lot. we were beginning to become good friends.**

_**"Okay it's Friday night and were all going out! no excuses were going to the BLUE ROOM**_**" Stacy said eyeing all of us. We were all in my room. I actually wanted go out as long as my guys came with us.**

_**" Fuck yea tonight is ganna be a good night. I can feel it." **_**John was excited. Stacy help me pick out an outfit. She was overly excited, she got up to look in my closet. Carmine chuckled to himself. His eyes were looking at the ground but were distant, he had a half smile.**

_**"Carmine are you ganna tell Jasmine to meet us?" **_**I asked without thinking. Everyone looked at me confused. I don't maybe I was just excited to go out. **

**"**_**umm naw I think we should keep it as drama free as possible." **_**He said getting up messing my hair up walking out to get ready. I just smiled and started talking to Stacy about my clothes.**

_**"Carmine hasn't been seeing jasmine that often, you guys have been hanging out a lot to." **_**Stacy sounded pleased. **

_**"Maybe he is slowly letting her down" **_**I tried not sounding as relived as I felt. We have been hanging out a lot, We went to dinner last week just us two, we always have fun together. It sucked but my feeling for him just keep growing. **

_**"There way wrong for each other. Hey can I barrow this for tonight." **_**Stacy said looking at me with a big grin. **

**"**_**Take whatever you want" **_**I called out as I walked to the bathroom to get ready. Frankie was knocking on the door complaining that were taking to long. Stacy yelled at him to go wait down stairs. I was wearing a black and grey strip mini dress with black knee high boots. She wore some skinny jeans with my red tube top and black belt with some high heels. We walked out the room and down stairs to the guys waiting in the family room. They all kind of stared for a minute. I keep trying not to stair at Carmine. He look so good. He wore Jeans with a black button up shit. He had his sleeves rolled up at the elbows and a white shirt under it. I looked at him again his eyes were locked on me, John was looking at Carmine looking at me. We both looked away after a minute. Frank cleared his throat.**

"_**You guys down checking each other out so we can go?"**_** He said opening the door. Stacy giggled along with John. **

**The club was packed when we got there, luckily we got a special V.I.P booth. We started the night with a couple shots. **

_**"how did we get this table?" **_**I asked looking around**_** "They didn't even card us." **_**Frank laughed. **

_**"we know people don't trip" **_**Everything was perfect we were all dancing laughing having a great time. Frank was dancing with a group of like 5 girls. He was such a player. I waved to him when I saw him eyeing me. Probably checking to see if I was ok. Carmine grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor. each song we danced to we got a little closer. I felt really comfortable with him, I was safe when I was close to him. I know he probably didn't feel the same way I did, so I just enjoyed what I got with him. A remix of DOWN by jay Sean and Lil Wayne came on. carmine pulled me closer to him. There was no longer any room between us. My heart was pounding against my chest. Carmine was singing the song to me. His eyes locked on mine. Everyone in the club disappeared as we had our moment together. My arms went around his neck our bodies moved to the beat. Half way thought the song someone grabbed him, pushed him away from me. I looked around braking away from the trance Carmine had me in. Jasmine was standing there staring at us. I started to laugh at her. She had her hands on her hips glaring at Carmine. Carmine glared back at her, Almost like he was pissed she ruined our moment. I walked away back to our table Stacy ran up to me laughing **

_**"Oh my god you guys were way into each other right now. I never seen Carmine look like that at anyone. Was he singing to you?" **_**"Stacy asked with a huge smile. **

_**"Jasmine is here she saw us." **_**I avoided her question. **_**S**_**tacy's eyes went wide, She looked around for them. we spotted them by the door in time to see that bitch slap Carmine. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my feeling for Carmine but what ever it was it pissed me the fuck off. I walked over to them pushing people out my way. Stacy and John were right behind me. I step in front of Carmine**

_**" WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" **_**I yelled at her.**

**"I'M HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND SLUT. I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TO PRETTY MUCH FUCKING HIM ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" she got brave and took a step closer to me. John went to grab me hand to pull me away But I pushed him off. Carmine stood frozen watching what was unfolding in front of him**_**. "SOMEONE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME YOU TWO WERE GETTING TOO CLOSE. I KNEW YOU WANTED MY MAN! YEA BITCH MY MAN!" **_**I laughed but before I said anything two security guards came out and told us we had to leave or they would call the cops. So we walked outside. Jasmine was walking pulling Carmine to her car, He was still dazed. He looked confused. **

_**"HEY HOE DID YOU KNOW YOUR MAN DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU TO COME OUT WITH US CAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT ANY DRAMA! I GUESS YOU COULD FEEL HE WAS ACTUALLY HAVE A GOOD TIME, YOU HAD TO RUIN HIS NIGHT." **_**I called out to her as we passed them by walking to John's car. People were laughing. she looked over at me then to him "your going to let her talk like that to me?" she asked him still glaring at him. Carmine let out a big sigh. **

_**"yea I am, You complain about everything, You can't just have fun anymore."**_

_**"Well sorry if I'm trying to get our life together." **_**she hissed out. "Maybe if you weren't so involved with that slut being at your house I wouldn't have to complain so much, We never spend time together anymore.!" She said loud enough for me to hear. that was it I didn't think I was acted. I walked up to her with out thinking twice I punched her in the face. she grabbed my hair. I was swinging at her, I could feel most of my punches connecting with her face. right when I was ganna knee her in the face I felt someone grab me from the waste and dragged me away. John push me on to the side of the car. **

_**"calm down Calm down Bella breath!" **_**John was couching me calming me down. I was so mad, I think a lot of my anger was also coming from my grief of my parents. It felt good to hit someone, It felt better to hit Jasmine. John opened the car door I got in. Stacy looked scared, I stared to feel bad. I shouldn't have lost it like that. Then John started to laugh **_**"Oh wow Bella that was the funniest shit I ever seen!" **_**Stacy laughed with him. **

_**"I think you broke her nose.!" **_

_**" Dam that felt good. I think I took out all my anger and grief on her! but do you think Carmine is ganna be mad?" **_**They both started laughing. **

_**"you didn't hear him did you? Fucking shit he was laughing saying see what you get see what happens when you open your fucking mouth" **_**John said in between catching his breath. "**_**He only stayed back there to get her to the hospital and to find Frank. Frank is ganna be pissed he missed that." **_**we pulled up to the house and there were two cars I haven't seen before. **_**"what the fuck my dad is here?" **_**John seemed surprised. I turned red, I had blood on my dress and my hair was a mess. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself to explain what happened. **


	8. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
